Mood Ring Blues
by Need Your Venom
Summary: Discontinued. [Post-Episode 5] The storm isn't the only result of the time travel. Not even an hour after leaving Arcadia Bay, Max and Chloe get hit by a reckless driver. After their final breaths, they enter a reality Max hasn't touched. A reality where no one is dead. Yet.
1. Preface

**Disclaimers:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of DONTNOD. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story contains mature themes.

There is no perfect character. I will write them as _I_ see them. Right or wrong. Love it or hate it, it is what it is.

* * *

 **Preface**

* * *

The air was cold. Probably because their soaked clothes clung to their skin. Or because it was just cold. Neither were sure.

They were silent.

The world was silent.

Until they left Arcadia Bay.

The sirens rung and echoed. The rushing trucks and cars were just driving into the dead town. They were going to see what Max had left behind.

She glanced the other way. How could she face the people passing; the people who would find the devastation?

Max tilted her head at the sound of her phone's ring. It was a shame it still worked. When she managed to lift it, she dropped it.

 _RICHARD MARSH_

Kate was gone . . . But her family wasn't. They had to, not only handle their daughter's near-death experience, but her actual death, too

"Are you not going to . . ?" Chloe said. Her own voice sounded so foreign.

The impact was as gentle as one would think. No noise, though. Having no seat belts on helped none.

There was warmth. At least they were no longer in the cold.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

The gentle rocking relaxed Chloe, to the point she almost fell asleep. She knew, though, she couldn't; she needed to get to Max. A hug would be great. A kiss would be better. She felt like a bitch thinking of what the best would be.

" _Chloe_."

The voice only drew Chloe into a deeper state of drowsiness.

" _Hey, Chlo. Get up_."

Rachel . . . One of the people she knew she would hear when she finally passed away.

" _Get up, get up, get up_."

Where was Max? And her dad? Her mom, at that point? She would love to hear them all.

" _Chloe, get the hell up_."

Maybe their voices would come later. As long as they came, eventually, she was fine.

" _Max won't be happy when you don't show up when she gets off her shift. I guess, I have to go pick her up. Don't be surprised if we run off and elope._ "

The idea made Chloe smile. A photographer and a model—too perfect.

The sound of air moving reached Chloe's ear before the stinging of Rachel's long finger nail flicking her did. Chloe cuffed her ear, grumbling for a moment, before looking up. For the first time since her father died, Chloe believed in God, and heaven, and everything in between.

"Rachel," was all she said, before scooping the clueless woman in her arms.

It was then that she realized she was in the thinnest hammock in the world. Strings snapped and she hit the ground, forcing air out her lungs. Rachel wasn't helping by landing on top of her.

Rachel apparently didn't notice Chloe's lack of air, as she climbed off her in her own time, giggling. "Silly Chloe. You act like you haven't seen me in forever."

Well, it felt like it had been a forever and a half.

"You need to go pick up Maxironni, unless you want me to go up on my threat." Rachel offered.

That was a threat? Chloe had no idea how it could be more than seduction.

She sat up, sucking in a much-needed breath. For the longest while, she couldn't help but just stare. The woman before her—it had been so long.

The smile on Rachel's face slowly fell, breaking Chloe's heart. Again.

"Do you want me to come with you? To go pick up Max?"

Max. Yes, Max. Yes, Rachel. Who else?

"Yeah," Chloe said, nodding her head, a bit more frantic than she should have. Still so light-headed, it didn't help.

Rachel helped her friend up. Max was all Chloe needed for her life to be complete, for even the smallest moment. She prayed she could get to spend time with her two best friends. Just to smile, all at once, doing whatever the hell they could, to make them forget about everything.

Chloe let Rachel drive, as she knew exactly where to go. It should have been obvious that Max worked at the Two Whales, but there were other smaller places. Chloe wanted to remain unaware.

As Rachel turned the car off, she looked over. "Are you okay? You're too quiet. What's the scheme?"

"No scheme."

Rachel's face dropped. "Dang, you need to stop hangin' with Max and Kate. You're so _bo-oring_."

They got out of the truck, and straight into the diner. It was busier than usual, but given it was morning, it made sense.

"Oh, girls. Thank goodness you're here. Max has—"

Before Joyce could finish what she was saying, Chloe wrapped her arms around her. "I love you, mom," she said.

"Uh, I love you, too, sweetheart," Joyce said back, hugging back, more confused than Rachel had been. When Chloe had finally had her moment, and pulled back, Joyce found her words again. "Yes, well, Max has fallen asleep. I can't seem to wake her—"

"And you haven't called an ambulance?" Chloe snapped, showing she was still herself. She looked over, and there, seated in a booth, neck bending in a way the human body should not be able to, was Max.

"She's breathing, Chloe," Joyce said. "You think I wouldn't check that?"

"With you, I sometimes don't know." Not cool, but it slipped from between her lips before she could stop herself.

Joyce seemed to ignore it. "She's been talking, almost screaming. She just fell into the booth so suddenly."

Chloe went over to her twitching friend. She had no idea what to do, but she needed to save Max; just for once, to prove . . . To prove something. Chloe wasn't the surest at the moment.

She moved Max's neck, into a more comfortable position.

Max mumbled words too low to be understood, sucking in jagged breaths between each sound.

"What's wrong with her?" Rachel asked, holding her arms close to her body, as if Max would, out of nowhere, jump up and attack her.

Nothing was wrong. Just a nightmare. A nightmare she couldn't break away from. The nightmare captured her, catching her with every twist and turn. Such disturbing imagery only belonged in the artist's head.

" _You're dead . . ._ "

" _No. You can't. You died. I saw it . . ._ "

" _I saw you—so many times, over and over again._ "

" _David . . . And Jefferson . . . Why you_?"

" _Nathan . . . No._ No. No!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Glass shards pierced Max's face. It was everywhere; covering her eye lids. She had somehow managed to close her eyes before it was too late.

She still shivered. The warmth only oozed from her forehead, but, then again, she couldn't feel a good bit of her body. She had no idea how much heat she would feel otherwise.

"Max."

She moved her head, avoiding opening her eyes. She felt a hand lift her head up, testing just how far her neck could bend up and backwards.

"She's perfect," the voice said.

"P-Perfect?" another voice said. "She's dead! Almost."

"Mmm-hmm."

* * *

Max had been having the worse headaches the past few days, but she somehow managed to work through them. She managed to work through truckers and policemen coming in and out, complaining about the prices, saying there was too much salt. She figured she could work through any conditions.

She had almost, until her head put her down to the point of exhaustion. She had been wiping down the booth Kate had just gotten out of. Her friend had just left, so all she had for support at the moment was the spot to sit.

So tired . . . She had slept decent hours. She finally decided seven hours wasn't enough.

In the matter of seconds, she was knocked out.

* * *

"Over here. By the water."

"Why so close to the town?"

"They're fucking dead! No-one will even think to look at the beach. Just tie the rocks on, and let her go."

Max snapped her eyes open for that. Didn't aid much; just pressed the glass deeper. She couldn't see anyone. Even if she could have been able to fully open her eyes, the sun blinded her.

The ropes tightened around her wrists and ankles. More cold touched her, this time in the form of water. It touched her feet and legs first.

"No," she mumbled, pulling her legs back from whoever's grasp. "Please, don't."

On reflex, she opened the palm of her hand. She couldn't tell if she rewound or not, but if she did, her powers fucked her over. She was suddenly unsupported, and the rocks weighted her down.

She twisted and turned. She couldn't find the bottom. The storm had been huge; she could only imagine how high the water had risen.

* * *

With a sharp jerk, Max opened her eyes again. She lifted her shaky hand to wipe them, to be sure. No more glass.

"Max, you okay?" Chloe asked.

Max turned, head resting on her best friend's shoulder. It had all been a nightmare—thank goodness.

"I'm fine." Her eyelids dropped again, but she kept herself awake. She didn't want to fall back into her death.

"Are you sure? You don't need anything do ya?"

Out of the corner of Max's eye, she saw the fast speaker. It took a few takes before her eyes focused.

"R-Rachel," she whispered, too low for anyone to properly understand. After seeing so many pictures, Max knew what Rachel looked like. She could paint a picture; if she knew how to paint.

"Chloe, we need to talk," Max managed to raise her voice, loud enough for others to hear.

Chloe nodded her head, grasping what Max was unable.

* * *

Max watched the sky, the clouds were white and puffy. So unlike the storm clouds. She couldn't help but be cautious though. After what had happened, who wouldn't? She jumped at the rushing car passing the parking lot.

"Max, I'm as clueless as you are," Chloe said. "Whatever this is, dream or something else, I want to make the most out of it as I can."

"I know. I'd like that, too, but don't you remember what happened before we got here?" Max asked.

Chloe nodded. "We were hit."

"I got set at the bottom of the ocean." She kept her back to the direction of the water. "I don't know by who, but I remember the water covering me, and I didn't even get to take half a breath before I ended up here. It was almost like I was entering another universe through a picture."

If Chloe wasn't serious before, she was at that point. The very thought of Max's power made her frown so much more real.

"Max, you cannot use your powers. Not here."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"This is the perfect world. Don't take that away. If it's a dream, then so be it, but still; do not use your rewind power if you still have it. Don't even test it."

Max's brows pulled together. "Chloe, do you honestly think I want anything to do with my power anymore? You can't think I even want to remember my time with it?"

"You . . . You want to forget all our memories?"

"No! I just . . . I want to forget everything else. The storm, the whales, the birds, the death," Max said, frantic to specify. "But, you know, this universe could be imperfect."

"Rachel's here, Max. With us. To me, that is enough to qualify it as the perfect universe. I want it the way I always knew it would be. Like I said before, all these moments are ours, and real. Even if they are dreams."

Max stared for a moment. The rare excitement was so rare, and so good. Perfect. Yeah, that's what she would call it. A smile spread across her lips.

"Yeah. You're right."

"Hella yes, I'm right!" Chloe cheered. "Now, let's go tear this town apart!"

Max grimaced, remember the tornado, and how it tore everything in it's path apart. She didn't bother pointing anything out to Chloe, not wanting to ruin the moment. She followed Chloe to the truck as she called out for Rachel to come.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers** : This chapter contains sensitive content. _**NOTE**_ : The drug involved is not the drug Max thinks it is.

I have never seen "Blue Is The Warmest Color". Please excuse my lack of specifying.

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

Chloe's hands gripped the steering wheel and her eyes stayed fixated on the road. She tensed at every passing car.

"We goin' to the junkyard?" Rachel asked, drumming her fingers against the dusty dashboard. "It's Sunday mornin', so maybe Nathan and the Vortex club left some beer."

Max had the feeling she would be suppressing cringes. Everything was a terrible memory.

"Uh, maybe we should just head to Chloe's house?" Max offered, only making Rachel look down on her.

"Uh, no. No-one's there. At least if we go to the junkyard, Frank'll be there," Rachel said. "Max, William and Kate are at church," was the response Max got for the confused look; that was not the answer she was looking for.

And Chloe wasn't expecting to hear it. She swerved for a second, before getting back on her side. Her attempts to keep her mind on the road refused to work. Her dad was alive. She wanted to go see him, to hug him as she had wanted to do once more, for so long. Before the dream, or whatever she was in, ended.

"Or maybe Frank is at the beach. We could go there."

"No," both Max and Chloe spoke at once.

"Why not just go to my dorms?" Max said. "I'm a bit tired, and we can all watch a movie."

The idea didn't sound appealing to Max. Chloe hadn't thought about what they were going to do. It seemed her mind was limited and could only take so much. The overwhelming amount of information to take in was already wearing her out.

Though it wasn't what she had originally wanted to do—did she know before?—she said, "Yeah, a movie sounds nice."

Rachel huffed, crossing her arms. She looked like a toddler ready to throw a hissy fit. Though Chloe was used to it, Max found it off. From all the pictures and stories she heard, Rachel sounded very mature and mysterious. Max couldn't recall seeing many mysterious people in her life, but she was fairly certain they didn't act like that.

"Can we at least head to a movie theater?" Rachel said. "Ya know, watch some shitty sci-fi about time travel? I can't remember the name, but it looked bad enough that you'd like it, Max."

No. No more time travel. Max would be too tempted.

"Is there something else playing?"

Rachel sighed. "You want to go see _Blue Is The Warmest Color_ , don't you?" She smiled. "Yeah, that sounds good, even though I already went to see it. You two'll enjoy it."

Max had no clue what movie Rachel was talking about, but went along with it. "Yeah, I've been dying to see it."

Rachel's laugh filled the air, and Max might have realized what mature meant when talking about the woman beside her. "Maxi-moo, I know what you've been dying to see. I know what parts you want. Trust me, there's more than your virgin eyes can handle."

Good to know Max was a virgin, even in the . . . dream?

"Are we going to see the movie?" Chloe snapped.

"Oh, yes," Rachel answered. "I can't wait to see Max's face."

* * *

The movie was not what Max expected. She was disappointed she hadn't known about it when it first came out in theaters. She had no idea if it had come out in the other world?—around the time she was still alive.

Rachel had spent the whole time giggling at how flustered her two friends had been.

"You two didn't even hold hands. People would have so compared you to the main characters," Rachel said.

"One of many reasons we didn't hold hand," Chloe mumbled.

Rachel giggled. "Yeah, I guess. Frank didn't really like it, but I think it was just because the theater was packed."

Rachel's mention of Frank shouldn't come to a surprise, but it was. At least, in the dream, Rachel was brave and told Chloe. Probably because Max would be there to stop Chloe from freaking out too much.

"How are you and . . . Frank?" Max asked, watching closely for Chloe's reaction; her face was blank.

"Well, that's a first," Rachel commented. "Uh, I guess you could say we're all right. We haven't been fighting much lately, if that's what you're asking about."

"I was just asking."

"And I just answered."

"Where are we going?" Chloe said as they got closer to the truck. "Is my dad back from church?"

"Uh . . ." Rachel trailed off, looking at her phone. "Yeah, I think he should just be getting out, but Kate usually keeps him out longer than she should."

"Kate?"

"Yeah, getting praised by the priest for 'staying chaste in a lust-filled world', or whatever he says. He's a bit of a creep if you ask me," Rachel said.

Chloe knew who Kate was. Kind of. Kate was the girl who almost jumped. She refused to remember further; at least she was safe in this universe. Hopefully nothing had happened.

"With your guys lack of focus in mind, I think going to Max's dorm is the best option," Rachel broke them both from their similar train of thoughts. "At least we can get high there."

* * *

Mature, for Rachel meant _not innocent_.

"Rach, what are you—"

"Shh."

"That's Victoria's—"

"No shit, Sherlock. I need to see if she has anything."

Breaking and entering. To see if they had anything useful. It reminded Max of a once good time. The breaking in was fun—as fun as it could be. The rest, though . . . Not so much.

"Do we not have a stash in Max's room?" Chloe asked. She hadn't been in her best friend's dorm, but she could see herself keeping an emergency stash there.

"You two can have the weed, but I'm getting the good stuff. The stuff that Nathan gets from Frank."

* * *

Max had only feared needles in the Dark Room, for obvious reasons, and that fear had carried over in the new universe. The drug in Rachel's hand was even more frightening. As much as she wished she could trust, she had to seat herself as close to the door.

"Is that a clean needle?" Chloe asked, blowing smoke out the open window.

"Duh. Frank gives them to me," Rachel said. She began filling the needle. Max was clueless on such drugs, but she knew that was barely less than what Jefferson had given her; it would knock her out.

No. No, she couldn't watch. She couldn't watch Rachel destroy herself.

Mindful the needle direction, Max got up and smacked it out of Rachel's hand. When the needle touched the ground, Rachel frowned. She set down the rest of the drug and stood.

Her size didn't intimidate Max, but how her face expressed nothing did.

" _Stupid bitch_!"

Max felt herself shrink. Mr. Jefferson's voice rung in her head, replacing Rachel's. She backed up to the bed.

"Rachel?" Chloe questioned, unsure about her behavior. She had never taken away any drugs from Rachel, so it was all new.

Rachel ignored. "That was my last clean needle, and I can't even reuse the . . . Ugh! You can't do anything right. Why do we even bother keeping you around?" Her hands shook as she kept them low. She fought the urge.

Chloe was at Rachel's side in a matter of seconds. "Rachel, come on. I'm sure Frank has more clean needles. I mean, they hand them out on the streets." Her attempts to comfort made Max's eyes widen.

"Yeah. Yeah, Frank has more needles," Rachel said, taking a breath in. It took minutes, but she calmed herself. Once her thoughts got off the drugs, she looked up at a fearful Max. "I'm sorry. It's happening so much more often lately. I didn't mean what I said; I just . . . I felt the need to just . . . I don't even know anymore."

* * *

 _Chloe—6:14_  
"Why did you have to do that, Max? We could have just wasted the one chance we had."

 _Chloe—6:14_  
"Why couldn't you have just let it be?"

 _Max—6:16_  
"It was an impulse. I couldn't let her do that to herself."

 _Chloe—6:17_  
"It's her life and her body. She has the right to do what she wants."

 _Max—6:20_  
"Not in my room, she doesn't."

 _Chloe—6:30_  
"Whatever."

 _Chloe—10:43_  
"Good night."

 _Chloe—10:55_  
"I just realized there's a rabbit in my room."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

The next morning, Max woke up to her pillow vibrating. She let out a drained groan, but reached under her pillow and pulled her phone close to her face.

 _Chloe_ — _12:06_

"Max, you won't believe this.

 _Chloe_ — _1:12_

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

 _Chloe_ — _7:43_

"Wake up. I NEED to tell you."

 _Chloe_ — _7:45_

"Get over to my house."

 _Chloe_ — _7:50_

"Now"

Max shook her head. She texted back:

 _Max_ — _7:52_

"I have class."

 _Chloe_ — _7:55_

"Fine, but after class, you better be at my house."

 _Chloe_ — _7:55_

"You won't believe it."

* * *

The morning sun was too bright as Max made her way out of the dorms. The birds were too loud. The squirrels were too chipper. At least they had a reason; Samuel was out feeding them already. Max didn't understand why everything else was so happy.

 _Am I really questioning nature?_

It was still too early.

She strolled, not bothering to hurry along. After all she had gone through, she deserved some serenity.

"Max, wait up," the calm voice of Kate said.

She was soon scooped into Max's embrace. It took a moment for her to react, but she cautiously wrapped her arms around Max.

Max wanted nothing more than to say how much she missed Kate, how grateful she was to have such an amazing friend. She didn't; it would lead to more questions than she would already get.

"You and Chloe are acting very . . . off," Kate commented, pulling away. "Why weren't you at dinner last night?"

"I wasn't feeling well," Max lied.

"Yeah, neither was Chloe. She was mad, and I thought Rachel had said something again, but I'm not sure. She wouldn't say."

Max gathered all the notes she had somehow remembered from yesterday, and still came up blank. It was clear, though, that Kate and Chloe had been friends in the new universe.

"Anyway, we better get to class. Mr. Jefferson expects us to—"

Max zoned out. She had forgotten. How?

There was more to keep up with than she could remember. At least, within the amount of life she wanted to remember. Jefferson was alive in this universe. He wasn't in prison. He was still their teacher.

"Max, do you have your project? Mr. Jefferson will want it from you. I still can't believe you didn't enter the 'Everyday Hero's Contest'."

At least she wasn't in the Dark Room and Chloe was still alive.

"Are you listening?"

"Yeah." She sounded pathetic, but her lack of focus could be blamed for that. "And, uh, no. I don't have my project done, and don't really plan on it."

Kate's eyes widened. "Really? You usually do everything you can to please Mr. Jefferson."

The way she said it, the words made Max's stomach flip. No way in hell was she going to _please_ her so-called "teacher". The walk wasn't much longer before Max could smell the over-priced cologne Jefferson always wore. Max could tell it was over-priced, because it actually smelled nice. Shame something so pleasant has to hover around such a bastard.

"Good morning, Maxine."

Max shuddered. "It's Max. _Never_ Maxine." Maybe she had been a little too loud, because the entire class, even Kate looked her her, eyes wide. Oh, well. She wasn't going to let Jefferson think he was above her, on any level.

He did a good job acting like he wasn't surprised. "Do you have your project?"

"Nope." Max went to set in her usual seat.

* * *

Max spent most of class drawing and writing in her diary. It was a nearly empty notebook and she couldn't imagine it staying bare.

"Those better be notes you're taking, Max."

"Yeah."

It was too easy to lie. Before, her stuttering let every bit of the lie away, but now, without batting an eye, her lies might have actually sounded convincing; had she put any effort into them.

" _Eat shit and die" "Fuck you"_

 _Which do you prefer?_

She ripped the paper out of her notebook, and tossed it over toward Victoria. Luckily, Max threw when Jefferson's back was to her.

Personally Max preferred the former, but both were fine. She just never wanted to lead anyone on.

When Victoria turned toward her, her middle finger stood out the strongest. Max would accept that " _Fuck you_ " is what Victoria prefered. She, however, couldn't accept the lack of passion in Victoria's face held as she flipped Max off.

"Victoria Chase, there is no rude hand signals in my classroom."

Victoria put her hand down. "Max was throwing notes at me." She handed Jefferson the piece of paper.

His eyes seemed to get bigger, but it was hard to tell with the glasses. "Hmm, maybe you two would like to sit out in the hall," he said, crumpling the paper.

Victoria shot up out of her chair. "What? But I did nothing!"

"Out in the hall, Ms. Chase."

The stare Max was getting from Victoria showed the passion missing from before. She just hadn't angry enough.

Once the door was shut behind them, Victoria finally opened her mouth.

"What the hell is your problem, Caulfield?"

Anything to keep Jefferson from potentially liking Victoria.

"I need to go," Max said, remembering Chloe wanted to talk. Had she known she had Jefferson first period, she wouldn't have bothered getting to class.

"No. I am not getting the blame," Victoria said.

"You won't. I'll be back tomorrow."

She ran off, going quick in hopes no-one would catch her.

* * *

Max chose to walk rather than ride the bus. It wasn't too far away, but it was far enough to have her regret not waiting a few extra minutes. The sight of Chloe's house made Max stop in her tracks. It was painted blue, the flowers were tended, and it was an exact replica to Chloe's house in the reality she was in before.

Minus the slope that Chloe was forced to use.

 _Thank goodness._

A little less cautious than she had been in the other universe, she knocked, and waited for Chloe to answer.

The moment the door swung open, she was pulled in.

"Finally," Chloe said. "You were taking forever. I was just about to text you the news."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Chloe exclaimed, putting her arms in the air. It reminded Max of all the times they went for ice cream when they were little; how Chloe would react to a second scoop. "Nothing's the matter, Max. This is perfect, just like I said before."

Seeing Max's brow crease, Chloe went to further explain. "Come up to my room and you'll see."

Keeping up with Chloe was no problem. The problem was how excited and happy Chloe was. Max couldn't remember a time when Chloe showed a genuine smile that large. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see whatever Chloe is talking about.

When Chloe opened her room door, Max's eyes went wide.

Her room was still covered in shit, but something new was added. Chloe wasn't lying about having a bunny. Where her vanity used to be, sat a large cage, and inside was a little black and white rabbit.

"Why do you have . . ?"

"It's Kate's. I think you took care of her at one point?"

Max nodded, but that didn't answer even half the question. "Why?"

Chloe went to sit down in the chair that was beside the cage—another new addition to the room. "And Alice actually likes me. Not even my cat would let me pet them until I fell asleep."

"Why is Kate's bunny here?" Max finally got all the way out.

"Oh. Uh, yeah—I'm not sure why or how but Kate is somehow a part of my family? My mom adopted her, I think," Chloe said, watching as Alice napped, as if it were the fascinating thing in the world.

Max was about to ask another _why?_ , but got that Chloe was just as clueless. "You haven't tried figuring out why? We know nothing about this . . . whatever it is."

"I haven't looked for it because I know, then, it won't be the perfect world I want it to be," Chloe answered. "People don't just decide to adopt someone for no reason. I want it to be, at least for me, a perfect world. Don't you think we deserve that?"

Max had no idea what they deserved anymore. After what she did in the real world, she felt she deserved nothing good.

"Stop thinking so much," Chloe said, standing up, thankfully not waking and frightening Alice. "I know you're still pinning everything on yourself, but you did the right thing. I know, somewhere within me, that you made the right decision. Maybe this was all supposed to play out like this. The tornado was coming for the entire town, and we were supposed to be there. We avoided it. That person hitting us was just as much fate as my inevitable death was."

* * *

"You no longer have your bodyguards, do you?"

"Please, just let me go."

"Why would we do that? Why let a murder go?"

"I'm not—!"

"You killed your family. It's just a matter of time before your new family realizes that and leaves you."

"I didn't—"

"Shut up! You fucking freak. You killed your family. You killed you dad, mother, sister. Hell, you even killed an unborn child."

Kate sunk down to the ground, hiding her face in her knees.

"How do you even sleep at night?"

"P-Please, leave me alone," Kate said through her sobs.

The woman who hovered over Kate was to the ground in seconds. Chloe and Max couldn't believe what they had just witnessed. Outside of the school, a random person harassing Kate.

"No! Don't hurt her," Kate said despite everything. She rushed up and grabbed Chloe's shoulder, knowing what was going through her mind. "Chloe, I'm okay. She didn't hurt me this time."

Chloe remained silent for a long while. She shook her head at the stranger. "Didn't hurt you? Are you serious? You were on the ground, crying. Now it's her turn."

"No!" Kate shouted. "You can't, Chloe. You can't go to jail again, remember?"

Oddly enough, Chloe had only ever been in jail once, and then David did all her time when she got in trouble. She didn't have David there, so she considered listening to Kate.

"Can you take me to mom?"

Chloe hadn't heard Kate refer to Joyce as _mom_. At dinner, Kate had been almost completely silent. Afterwards, Chloe wasn't paying attention.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, we can go see mom."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Chloe uncontrollably tensed. She may have been used to Kate's head laying on her shoulder before she became aware, but at that moment, she knew nothing more than the girl's name. Thankfully, Kate seemed over the emotional breakdown she had back on school grounds.

"Mr. Jefferson was mad when he found out you left, Max," she mumbled. "He told me to go find you, otherwise I'd be getting detention."

"If that bastard knows what's best for him, he'd better not say another fucking word to you," Chloe said.

"No cussing, Chloe."

"When we're talking about Mark Fuckerson, I can't help but cuss."

Kate sighed. "Only you would call him that."

Wrong. Max had thought of that name, too. She hadn't had time to use it.

"Why did you leave, Max?" Kate asked.

As easy as it was to lie so far, Max knew she couldn't keep it up. Not with Kate. She'd tell part of the truth. "Chloe wanted me to come over to her house," she explained.

"Oh. I understand."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chloe asked playfully. "What do you understand."

"Something I wish I didn't," Kate mumbled in discomfort. She lifted herself off Chloe's shoulder. As rude as it sounded, she knew neither would take it to heart. Chloe was one of the few people she allowed her joking around to get a little mean with. After all, she learned from her.

"Would you like to elaborate?"

Kate shook her head, cheeks tinted pink. "I'd rather not."

When they got to the Two Whales, Kate was anxious. She may have been the last one out of the truck, but she was the first in the dinner. It surprised Max.

"Is she always like this?" Chloe asked.

Max shook her head. "No. I've never seen her this excited to see someone."

They went in. Kate was sitting at a booth and Joyce was there, talking to her. When she heard the door open, she turned around.

"Let me guess, you'll wanna free meal?" Joyce asked.

"I can pay," Kate said. She knew they could eat there so many times for free.

"I'm kidding, dear. Just tell me what you'll want."

After making their orders, the silence was uncomfortable. At least to Chloe. Max was used to both Chloe and Kate. Chloe knew Kate was used to her, but she, herself, wasn't. The quiet girl was not someone she would be drawn to. Probably not even when she was a kid. Chloe was always the one to tease quiet students. Like with Max. Maybe that was how she became friends with Kate? Or maybe Max was the one who introduced them, and they just grew close that way. There was too much mystery in the new reality, and Chloe wasn't fond of the idea to explore it.

She wanted a perfect time. She wanted to forget about everything else.

Surprisingly, it was Kate who broke the silence. "I was wondering, Chloe, could you ask Rachel if I can do a, sort of, photo shoot with her?" she asked. "I would ask her myself, but she never comes around anymore."

Chloe almost asked why Rachel wouldn't want a photo shoot. There wasn't a single time Chloe could remember her friend didn't want her photo taken.

"Yeah, I'll ask her."

* * *

Max kept herself calm when she saw William again. Not like Chloe, though, who just hugged her dad for a while. It got to the point of an awkward silence. Had Chloe not saw her dad yesterday? Max was pretty sure Chloe mentioned something about it earlier. When Chloe finally did let her dad go, it felt awkward as ever.

"Uh, yes. Well, how about we surprise your my and sister, Chloe?" William asked, voice seeming to never have lost that playful nature he gave off. "I'll go to the store and get some food, while you two wash the dishes and set the table. Joyce'll be glad to see dinner done when she gets back."

"Actually—!" Chloe said, remembering what happened in the original universe. "Max and I will be going to the store."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Just make a list and we're off," Chloe ordered. When she turned to Max, she lowered her tone. "We still have more to talk about."

Max groaned, but knew they weren't even close to finishing up with their talk.

William handed over the messy list, and said, "Straight to the store and back."

* * *

"Hypothetically speaking, what would you have done had you . . . decided to not rip the picture?"

Max came to a halting stop with the half-full shopping cart. She questioned whether the question the thought she heard was really what was said. She felt weak and vulnerable, like she had as she watched the storm destroy Acadia Bay.

She shook her head. "I wouldn't have gone back."

"But say you had. What would you have done _before_ you did? Would you have hugged me?"

"Yeah, and never let go. I won't ever let you die again, Chloe. And you won't put me through the pain of imagining that, will you?"

Chloe drew Max's tight grip into her own hand. "I'm here, Max. It was just a question."

"It's not just a question. It's you asking me what I'd do if you were dead."

"That's not . . ." Chloe stopped herself from saying another word. She wasn't going to have such a conversation out in public. Why did she think the grocery store was the right place to talk? She should have stayed home, where they could get as emotional as they wanted.

* * *

Chloe was silent on the way home. And while they helped William cook. He almost slipped and asked what Max had said, but decided, for once, to stay out of their drama. It never helped. They had only just turned the stove off when the door front door opened.

Max was relieved to see Kate walking in next to Joyce. The smile on Kate's face could easily disguise her as a child. She was bright-eyed. Even more than when she entered the Two Whales and saw Joyce there.

At least Kate found a smile in someone.

"Ah, you two are just in time. Chloe, Max, and I all fixed up a fabulous dinner," William said.

"Hmm, smells good, at least," Joyce said.

Kate walked past them and examined the food, seeing just how well it had been made. She frowned. "You used oil from the bacon yesterday."

"Yep, so the vegetables will taste like bacon!"

"William, I don't eat pork." She knew it was rude, but she also knew she couldn't eat the food. Not only was it not right, but she couldn't help but think of the poor animal that had to die in order for them to get their food. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be rude . . ."

"It's fine, dear. And I should be the one apologizing. It slipped my mind," William said, running his fingers through his damp hair. "We also made rice, if you want that. Or I could go get you something—"

"I'll fix her a salad," Joyce said.

Kate's eyes lit up once more. "I'll help!" Her excitement made it seem like she were getting her dessert before dinner.

It was most awkward for Chloe, sitting down with Max and William as she listened to Kate and Joyce, talking and even laughing at each-other's childish jokes. She could have had Max and William's full attention, if hers hadn't been on her mom. She'd never shared her mom with anyone before. The closest she had come to sharing is with Max and Rachel, but they had parents who, at the end of the day, were still there.

Chloe's parents were also Kate's.

Kate may not have held the Price's name, but it could have fooled anyone. Kate was more like Joyce and William than Chloe was, and Chloe didn't like that. She didn't like how Kate would be considered the one her parents had.

There was just one Chloe didn't understand.

By the time Kate had made it to the table, her smile was mostly faded. It was gone when Kate cupped her hands together and shut her eyes. Despite already having taken a few bites of his food, William did the same.

Dinner was silent. Chloe couldn't remember a silent dinner. Even when she had been forced to eat at the table with David, in the past reality. There was always rude words and shouts. The sound of other people chewing wasn't the most appealing when you're trying to eat.

"Kate, why do you not call dad 'dad'?" Chloe asked, unable to take the silence; it was the only thing she could think of. She regretted asking.

Kate tensed and William's fork hit the plate.

"Chloe, this is not the time to talk about this," William scolded.

"I'm sorry . . . I'm sorry, William," Kate said. She knew he wanted to be called 'dad', but he knew it wouldn't happen.

"Kate, sweetie, you don't have to apologize. You did nothing wrong."

"But I—"

"You did nothing wrong. It was me, remember?"

Kate didn't want to pin it on William, but that was as close to the truth as it was getting.

* * *

Max remained in Chloe's truck until Kate was visibly gone. She glanced at her friend, silently asking what their final talk of the night would be.

"Do you think Kate's genuine?" Chloe asked.

"Yes," Max said immediately, without a second thought. If she had to use one word to describe her friend it would be _genuine_.

"You don't think Kate is using Joyce to get to my dad?"

Chloe's doubt didn't surprise Max.

"No, Chloe. Just because she gets along with Joyce doesn't mean she's using anyone. She just wants a mom who she can smile and laugh with. She hardly got that in the other reality," Max explained, though she felt bad for comparing old Kate with new Kate. "Her father in the other reality was good and supported her despite all that happened, with the video."

"Oh. What do you think . . ?" Chloe trailed off.

"I thought you didn't want to know. It would make this world imperfect."

Chloe swayed away from the topic once more. "What are we going to do about that fucker? I was hoping he'd be dead in this universe."

"He could be different here . . ."

"Bullshit!"

"Rachel's still alive, Chloe. Kate never got drugged," Max pointed out. She wasn't positive about the latter, but seeing how much happier Kate was, she could only assume everything was fine.

"That doesn't mean he isn't fucked up."

Mark Jefferson could only be changed in a dream, and it's clear, by that point, it was more than just a dream.

"Just keep an eye on her, Max?" Chloe said, gripping the steering wheel. "She . . . I can tell she means a lot to Joyce." She kept her eyes directed toward the handicapped sign, not caring that she wasn't supposed to park there. Kate had already given her a nice, little lecture.

"Are you jeal—"

"No. I'm not," she denied.

"Okay." Silence. "Well, good night," Max said, going for the handle.

"Wait."

Max turned back to Chloe, lifting one eyebrow. When Chloe looked over at her, all emotion was out in the open. Her eyes rarely let emotion hide, but it was more than that. She let every feature show how intense every emotion was.

Max closed her eyes when she felt Chloe's hand cup her chin. She felt herself being guided closer and closer, and felt her heart hammering against her chest when she felt Chloe's breath against her lips. For the longest time, Max waited, until she couldn't wait any longer. As she began to lean in, Chloe's mouth moved and landed on Max's cheek.

It lingered and made Max feel upset butterflies in her tummy.

* * *

 **Note** : Sorry for how long this took. No excuses. And, in case you're wondering what my goals are, here they are:

❑ Take characters down to their lowest point.

❑ Force them to build themselves back up.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** This chapter contains sensitive content.

 **Chapter Six**

* * *

 _Kate—7:22_

"Can you come to my dorm?"

 _Chloe—7:24_

"On my way."

It took no time for Chloe to get to the girl's dorms and Kate's room. Thank goodness for the map. Before Chloe could knock, the door swung open and Kate held up a key.

"To the roof?" she asked. "You left the key here from last time."

The roof? Why the roof? Anywhere but the roof.

"Uh, yeah. The roof sounds great," Chloe said. Her tone sounded more hesitant than usual, and Kate caught it, but said nothing; she took it as Chloe was still sleepy.

Chloe let Kate guide her to the roof door, and through that. The chill wasn't too bad, but Kate held her arms close to her body. Chloe grabbed Kate's shoulder as she walked too close to the ledge.

"Don't look so worried," Kate said, giving a small smile. "Let's sit." She went down to her knees, arms crossed on the ledge as she overlooked the school yard. Chloe did the same, keeping one hand free. Just in case.

"Why have you lost faith in me, Chloe?" Kate asked. "You used to be so supportive, and understand where I came from, but ever since telling you I have thought about jumping, you just haven't been you."

Chloe gripped the concrete she leaned against.

"I was honest with you, like you've been to me; I wouldn't be any other way. It feels like you're just encouraging me."

Her lack of understanding made her duck her head in her hand.

"I don't want you to be upset with me. You're my big sister. You have been for longer than either of us can remember."

Chloe didn't know they were, until then.

"But we also promised to be friends. Please, don't push me away anymore. Not when I feel so close to justice."

The anger got to her. Chloe felt emotion too strongly, and when she felt Kate's tiny hand on her arm, she screamed. Feeling nothing more than Kate's hand jerk, Chloe could only assume she'd had that break down more than a few times. Cold arms went around her, and she wanted so badly to push Kate away. She didn't know her. She didn't want comfort from someone who managed to make tears stream down her face.

She didn't, though. She couldn't.

"I'm sorry, Chloe. I didn't mean for it to sound like I was blaming you. I just don't want to lose my sister. I can't lose my first and last sister."

Chloe wrapped her arms around Kate, hating every moment she pulled closer.

"I don't know what I would do without you. You were the person who made me feel like I could still go on. Even after my family died. Even after all the things that happened. All the things I said to my mother, my daddy, and my little sister . . . I regret so many things I said to them, but I don't regret saying I loved you more than anyone else. I love you more than I could ever love my actual sister. I love you so much more than I love any of the family I have left. I know it's shameful, but I can't deny the truth."

How could Chloe have questioned whether Kate was genuine or not? Even when she knew nothing about her "sister", she felt Kate cared. Her words, her gestures, everything about her; it was raw emotion.

"I'm sorry I made you cry," Kate apologized once more. "You can make me cry later." That's if she didn't cry then. Seeing anyone cry got her emotions stirring, especially someone older than her, someone she looked up to.

Chloe wanted to make her cry, but knew she would regret it. How could she regret something she wanted to do? There were many things that didn't come to mind.

* * *

"She was fucking guilt tripping me!"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "When has she not?" Chloe was about to relax, until Rachel's words did a complete one-eighty. "But she don't mean to. It just comes out when she's the most honest."

"Bullshit!"

"Yeah, it's bullshit, but you've lived with this since you were, like, three. That's when y'all made the sister promise, right?" Rachel asked.

Chloe shrugged. "I guess. I don't really remember."

Rachel looked at her, her hand telling her a slap would probably knock some sense back into Chloe. She had never understood Chloe and Kate's relationship, but she had seen the way they interacted, and the Chloe that stood in front of her was not the same Chloe who beat the shit out of everyone who so much as looked at Kate the wrong way. It wasn't the Chloe who got jealous of anyone talking to Kate.

How can a person change so suddenly?

"Can we just go get Max and head to the junkyard?" Rachel asked, tired of everyone.

Chloe never wanted to see the junkyard again, but settled on the idea of going back. There was no other place to get away from the world. She wouldn't go get Max, though.

"Max is helping Kate study," she said. She wasn't letting Jefferson get to Kate, and taking Max away would just increase the chances.

"It'd be the other way around, Chlo."

She didn't care.

* * *

Frank was at the junkyard.

Frank was hugging Rachel.

They were kissing.

In front of Chloe.

When she wanted Rachel to be honest with her, she just wanted someone to blame. Now that Rachel was honest, she wanted to just get back in her truck and drive away.

Frank and Rachel looked happy. Frank actually smiled, and Rachel rarely took her eyes off him.

Chloe knew, when she got the list of Frank's clients, that they had cared for each-other, but that didn't mean she wanted it to still be a thing. Frank was still a drug dealer. He would get her nowhere in life.

Joining Rachel was useless. especially when Frank gave her what Rachel couldn't have in Max's room. Regardless of how small the dose, he was slowly killing his _love_ , the exact same way Jefferson had. The bastard.

When Rachel finally did give Chloe the nod, they left. The drive was not what either wanted.

"Why were you so quiet?" Rachel asked, voice relaxed as the drugs worked. The relaxation was only temporary.

"Drugs are counter productive."

"Yeah, 'cause every celebrity doesn't take them."

"You're not a celebrity." Chloe gripped the steering wheel. "You want to be a model, and if you keep ruining your body, what will you be modeling for?"

"Dammit, you are just as bad as Kate is. You lecture me after you allow me to take them. At least Max knocked them out of my hand," Rachel said. "You seemed pretty on my side when that happened. You told Max she should have just let me take them. You even told me I could get clean needles from Frank."

Rachel laughed. "Yet, the moment _Frank_ stuck a needle in me, you freak out on me. You're worse than Kate."

* * *

Chloe chose not to go to dinner that evening. She just dropped Kate off at the Two Whales, so she could at least be with Joyce. Then went straight back to Blackwell

She managed to avoid odd looks from everyone she passed. They acted like they had never seen her before. Given how much she supposedly hung out with Kate and Max, she knew passing them was nothing new.

"Price, didn't you already pick up Ms. Abstinence?"

Chloe stopped. Had Victoria _really_ just said that? How could that moment get worse?

"Or did you forget your stray of a girlfriend?"

Chloe had been aware of her apparent status as Max's girlfriend since day-one, but never mentioned it. Max would have found out in good time.

She turned her head, just barely seeing Victoria out of the corner of her eye. "Max is not a stray."

"Well, your so-called sister certainly isn't. No matter how many people believe she's the outcast, it's Max."

Neither were outcasts as far as Chloe seen. "I don't have to listen to this," she said, and walked off, ignoring whatever Victoria was saying. "Such a fucking bitch." She didn't bother knocking.

Max reacted by shutting her diary. She sat up on her bed, stuffing the colorful notebook under her pillow. "Are we heading to your house for dinner?"

Shit, Chloe had forgotten Max got food—can it be called food?—from the school cafeteria.

"It's fine, Chloe," Max said, seeing the realization in her friend's face. "I had a pretty big lunch, so I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Max nodded. Slowly, she let herself fall back down to the mattress. It wasn't the mattress she had before. The one under her was supplied by the school. It was hard and painful to so much as sit on. She motioned for Chloe to lay next to her.

Chloe couldn't move fast enough. She was close to the edge, almost falling off, but managed. She watched Max. Everything was still.

"Max . . ?"

Chloe felt Max wrap an arm around her neck, pulling her close as a sob became the only sound. Tears dripped onto her shoulder.

"Max, what's wrong?" Chloe asked, scooting closer.

It took too many sobs for Max to speak clearly. "This isn't the perfect world, Chloe. It isn't the world you wanted."

Chloe knew that. All too well.

"What happened?" She immediately regretted asking.

Max pulled closer, her sobs not stopping anytime soon. "My . . . My parents! They're . . . They're . . ." She couldn't finish her sentence.

 _No._

Chloe made no movement.

 _No!_

Chloe wanted to convince herself it wasn't true.

 _No . . ._

* * *

 _ **1998—**_

At three years old, Kate still walked around, pacifier in mouth. Her parents found it easier to stick a pacifier in her mouth than to figure out what it was that was upsetting her. Four year old Chloe just found it funny.

"My mommy told me I was too old for a binky," Chloe said, observing her little friend. "Why do you still get one?"

Kate didn't answer. She was upset about having to stay at Chloe's house. Sure, she loved spending time with her, but Joyce wasn't there.

"I've wondered the same thing for a long time," William said. Her turned to Kate. "Don't you want to be a big girl? Pacifiers are for babies."

Kate pulled a face, turning away.

"Kate, don't you think it's time to get rid of that old thing?"

"Yeah, Kate," Chloe agreed. "Maybe if you stop using it, you can be four, just like me!"

Kate looked at her friend with wide eyes. As much as she hated seeing her binky gone, she did want to be just like Chloe. She took the pacifier out of her mouth and set it on the table. "Am I four?" Kate asked, looking at her finger, pretending to count.

"I think you're getting older," Chloe said. "You have wrinkles like daddy."

"No!" Kate whined. "Not like Mr. William. Like you, Chloe! I wanna be like you."

"It's not wrinkles," William said, though neither of the girls understood if he was talking about Kate's or his own face.

Kate managed to not look at the pacifier for as long as she and Chloe played with the scattered toys. It wasn't until Joyce got home that Kate noticed it was gone.

"Your mom told me to put you down for a nap," Joyce said.

"My binky's gone, Mrs. Joyce." Kate looked all over the table. "I need it!"

That was the only comfort item Kate had brought. She didn't have any stuffed animals or her blanket. She needed something!

"Kate, it'll be okay," Joyce said. "You don't need a pacifier to sleep, I promise."

Kate knew she could, but she wouldn't feel nearly as safe. "I want my daddy."

"He's at work, sweetie."

The little girl's bottom lip trembled.

"Come on, now. Chloe will be right next to you. She'll be there for you."

Chloe had already managed to fall asleep on the floor somehow. Kate considered, then nodded. Joyce picked up Chloe and took Kate's hand as they climbed up the stairs. She tucked both the girls in Chloe's bed.

Kate was scared despite having more than enough sun shining through the windows. "Chloe, can I hug you?"

Chloe barely answered with an, "Mmm-hmm."

Kate scooted as close as possible, before wrapping one arm around Chloe's body. She held tight, almost as tight as she would a stuffed animal. But Chloe was her sister, not a stuffed toy.

* * *

 **Note** : I'm not proud of this chapter, but I couldn't find a way to improve it. The next, say, ten chapters will be flashback heavy. All feedback is great.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

 _"July 14, 2013_

 _I'm sorry I haven't written for a month, but how can I? You deserve to know, I guess. Expect tears._

 _My parents are gone. They're gone, and there is nothing I could have done. If there was, had I known what was going to happen, I would have stopped it, regardless of how much was to lose._

 _I wish the storm hadn't hit them. I don't want it to happen to anyone, but why my parents? No-one deserves to die so suddenly._

 _Now I'm just another thing Joyce and William have to worry about. They wanted me to stay with them, and the remaining family I have agreed. They already have Chloe's college and Kate's scholarship for Blackwell to worry about. I'm the last thing they need._

 _July 18, 2013_

 _Chloe's already said her college can be held off one more year. I don't want that, though. I want her to go to college, and get the education she deserves. Why do I have to be the cause of her not following her dreams?"_

Chloe closed the diary.

* * *

Chloe sneaked in through her window, hoping not to wake her mom. She was sure William had already gone to work. It was almost three. It had taken a while before Max had fallen asleep and even longer for Chloe to stop her own tears.

"Chloe . . ?"

She jerked back and almost fell back out the window when she heard the tiny voice. She hadn't expected to find Kate asleep in her room. Then again, where else could she have gone to sleep? Joyce wouldn't let her sleep on the couch.

Carefully, Chloe made her way over to the empty spot. She wasn't going to bother with talking to Kate. She was exhausted and drained. She had no idea how she even managed to keep her eyes open when she drove home. Back turned toward Kate, Chloe settled herself and allowed all weight to collapse.

She tensed when she felt Kate get close, wrapping her arms around Chloe's back. It only took a few moments for her to instinctively relax again. No matter how much a stranger Kate was, no-one could say her hold wasn't secure.

"Night, Chloe," Kate mumbled.

It took a moment of debating whether to acknowledge her or not. "It's, like, three in the morning."

"Mornin', then."

"Sleep tight," Chloe said, hearing just how sleepy Kate's light slurring was. Kate answered with a short, tight hug.

* * *

When Chloe awoke, the house was empty, except for the bunny. At least she wasn't alone. She let Alice out, onto her bed. She would be needing to wash her sheets anyway; Kate drooled more than a baby.

Alice was surprisingly calm, but since the rabbit did live with her, Chloe knew it would have been used to her a while ago.

Stroking the bunny's ears, Chloe leaned over and grabbed on of the many photo albums from beside her bedside. They hadn't been there before, so Kate must have been looking at them last night.

Flipping past all the polaroid shots she had seen already, she got to right around the middle, and her childhood was presented.

She eyed the one that she believed was the oldest. It was of her and Kate, dressed in two oversized, ugly sweaters. Kate had a pacifier. When Chloe took the picture out and read on the back that Kate was three in the picture, she couldn't help but smile. Never had she heard of a three year old who still kept such a comfort item. She put it back.

Another image showed Chloe holding Kate in her lap as Kate held a baby. Chloe guessed that was one of the sister's Kate lost. The baby had a smile, yet little Chloe didn't. Chloe just glared at the baby, and the discomfort in Kate's posture was clear.

Chloe flipped past a few pages, not wanting to see the jealousy she held over a baby.

Several pictures of when she and Kate met Max. Lots of dress up pictures. One picture caught Chloe's eye.

It was likely taken on Halloween. All three were around eight or nine. They were all dressed as pirates. Kate dressed up a bit more cute than Max and Chloe, but still held a foam sword. The princess dress ruined the illusion, though.

The following page was something different. It shocked Chloe.

"Who the fuck takes pictures like this?" she asked herself.

They were all dressed in black and the poor quality could be blamed on the dreary sky. Joyce held Kate despite her obvious aging, while Chloe held onto her dad's hand.

She shook her head and flipped the page again and eyed the unexpected pictures. _Because any of them were expected_. Chloe snorted.

It showed the three friends, maybe just entering their teen years, all with terribly done hair. It looked worse than the first time Chloe remembered doing her own hair. She was glad Kate and Max decided to never dye their hair again. It didn't meet their personalities.

* * *

The dinner was unusually quiet. Nobody complained, and Max hoped it would stay like that for the rest of the evening. She had a large enough headache from listening to Mr. Jefferson.

"Max, are you okay? You seem distant," Kate said.

"I'm fine."

Kate said nothing more. She tried accepting Chloe and Max's distance. She remembered more than a few times how she did the same, but it never meant anything good. It was always the time she considered Chloe's words about the roof the most. She always wondered just how painful everything would end, and that was always when Chloe managed to get her thinking straight.

Maybe that's what Chloe needed Kate to do? Maybe after so much helping Kate, Chloe was feeling neglected.

 _Kate—5:15_

"Wanna hang out tonight? Like we used to?"

As Kate pressed send, she regretted putting in the second sentence. It came off as guilt tripping, and that was the last thing she wanted to do. She had done enough of that. Just as she was about to type her apologizes, Chloe responded.

 _Chloe—5:17_

"Yeah. What time do you want me to pick you up?"

Kate sighed. Thank goodness she didn't take it how Kate thought she would; well, at least she didn't seem to take it that way.

 _Kate—5:17_

"We'll go out after dinner."

* * *

Max chose to stay at the Two Whales, taking an extra shift. As much as Kate wanted her to come home for dinner, she knew not to pressure anything, given everything that had happened. Kate had been the same way after her parents died. At least Max had Joyce there.

"We'll be eating light tonight, William," Kate said, hating the odd look Chloe gave her.

"Are you not feeling well?" William asked.

Kate flinched when he felt her forehead.

"Uh, no, but we're going out tonight," Kate explained, trying not to let on that she didn't want William to check her temperature like she was a little kid.

"Okay. Do you want your usual salad?" he asked.

"I can make it."

William nodded.

Chloe knew Kate preferred the silence, no matter who she was at the table with. Even if Joyce had been there, Kate would have said minimal. Chloe was the only one uncomfortable.

Thankfully, the dinner went down fast, but was hardly satisfying.

"Where do you two plan on going?" William asked, eyeing them suspiciously. "It better not be where I think . . ."

Kate may have had that innocent vibe, but she could pull a mischievous grin. "I can't promise anything, William. Not when I'm about to break it," she said.

Chloe attempted to match her attitude, but only ended up more confused than ever.

William sighed. "Don't get into trouble."

"Always."

Kate walked out the door, giving William time to say to Chloe, "Keep her out of trouble." It was playful, but sparked Chloe's interest.

She quickly followed, and frowned when she saw Kate in the driver's seat. She looked too small to drive, but did look wide-eyed with excitement. Chloe wasn't about to ruin Kate's happiness. Who knew how often it happened?

Like every other time they were together, the drive was silent. Chloe almost laughed when they pulled up to the grocery store.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

"We always come here when we need time away from everything."

Now, it was awkward for Kate as well. _Serves her right._

"Let's go," Kate said, exiting the truck.

* * *

Since Kate refused to get high with Chloe, she figured they could get a sugar high. Chloe kept her arms crossed, eyes directed anywhere but the direction they were heading. She held the basket that she didn't realize was quickly getting full of all sorts of candy and sweets. Kate knew they would have a belly ache, but hoped it would be worth it. Sugar always got them to opening up—worked since they were kids.

Chloe didn't tilt her head toward the Christian girl until she heard Kate attempt to work the candy dispenser. She didn't remember the store having it before. It held different small candies, and Kate was trying to get a bag of Jelly Bellies. It took her one try to pull the lever, and it poured out, mostly hitting the floor.

"That's what I was trying to avoid," Kate said, but smiled anyway. She may regret leaving the mess there later. "Come on. If we leave quick, no-one will see us."

Chloe let out a sigh of relief when she realized Kate wasn't about to steal the candy. Well, it could be considered stealing, but Chloe wouldn't call it that. Instead, it would be called eating it without bothering to pay.

They hid behind one of the counters that wasn't in use. The meat department was never opened at that time, so they were safe.

Chloe sipped the Monster that Kate chose to get for her. Wasn't really her favorite, but she didn't complain. Maybe she liked them, originally, in that reality. She wasn't going to ask a question again, unless she knew she would have no clue what the answer was.

Kate was the one who asked the questions, though. "Why haven't we done this in the past year? We used to do it all the time."

Chloe could imagine. "We can't spend all our time running from the workers."

"Oh, but that was always the funnest part!" Kate said. "Having mom force us to come back and work was the only downside, and the tummy aches, of course."

Hearing Kate, once again, call Joyce 'mom', made Chloe feel an unhealthy emotion. Why did she have to be jealous of someone as innocent as Kate? Chloe pushed it in the back of her head.

"Not the angel everyone thinks you are, huh?" Chloe asked, pulling out the bag of gummy worms.

"Who calls me an angel?" Kate asked, honestly wanting to know. "I'd like to meet someone who don't call me a . . . a killer."

Like a light switch, their light-heart conversation turned dark. Chloe hated how Kate could do that. She just wanted the happy, positive nature.

"You're an angel, Kate. I don't care about anyone who says otherwise. They can rot in hell." Yeah, Chloe didn't regret saying that, even when Kate tensed in discomfort.

"No-one deserves to be in hell, Chloe."

"That's a bunch of bullshit." She could think of a certain family and "teacher", right off the top of her head. She wished she could tell Kate that she decided to be vague. "There are people who do awful things, who do more damage than you can imagine."

"I'm not a child, Chloe. I know what the world can do. Have you forgotten what happened when I was nine?" Kate said, slowing her pace with the sweets.

Nine? Kate was nine when she lost her family? How . . ?

"You've seen how many times I've been harassed, blamed for killing my family. I'm a modern-day witch."

Kate's bitter laugh didn't meet her cracking eyes.

"It's my fault they moved me further away from you and Max. It's my fault they had to drive an extra hour to get me from school. It's my fault someone ran them off the bridge. It's always my fault."

Chloe couldn't tell if she understood or not. She got the story, but why would anyone blame Kate for what happened?

"You were the only one who didn't pity me. You said sorry and then asked to go to the beach. Completely insensitive, and that's what I held onto. Everyone else, though; they had to bring up how sorry they felt for me, and I was nine. I didn't understand. All I knew was that I would be seeing my family in heaven."

Nobody should have to go through that. No child should have to wait to go to heaven just to see their parents.

"I asked William, one night, when I would be going to heaven. He said, 'Not for a long time, dear.' I was the cause of so many of mom and William's fights. That was a huge one. The next morning she explained I would be going to heaven when God was ready for me to join everyone."

Chloe understood why Kate clung to Joyce, but her lack of affection toward William still wasn't explained. She decided, since they were already on the topic, she'd ask.

"Why don't you call my dad, 'dad'?"

Kate pretended to ponder, though she'd known the answer for years. "I had the dad I needed from my own dad. My mom . . . I loved her, but I had a much greater attachment to Joyce. Doesn't mean I wouldn't call her 'mommy' the moment I see her."

Chloe thought she understood. Their silence was much more comfortable this time. Despite the deep conversation—was it a conversation?—both girls felt wired. They weren't the least bit drained, and were well-prepared for the run they knew was going to come.

"I found out some things about the car that ran my family off the road," Kate said suddenly, tone switching from excitement to sadness. "I finally got into contact with a supposed witness, and they said the truck that swerved first did not have a license plate." Seeing Chloe was not picking up, likely because of the overdose of sugar, Kate continued, "It was intentional. Someone wanted to run them off the bridge."

Before Chloe could say anything, they heard one of the employees. "I'm telling you, they're here."

Neither had to listen any further. The spark in Kate's eyes told Chloe the plan. _Run like heck_.

* * *

The run was so familiar, yet seeing Kate, someone who Chloe had thought was innocent, running past the store manager after eating candy they hadn't paid for was beyond foreign. Of all the people in Arcadia Bay to run away from well-deserved punishment, Kate was the last person who came to mind.

Then again, looks can be deceiving.

They didn't stop until they were in the truck and driving toward the Two Whales. The whole time, their breathing was minimal and their laughs could be heard from outside.

"That was . . . That was epic, Kate," Chloe said once she managed to breathe.

"Just epic?"

" _Hella_ epic," Chloe said, knowing what Kate was wanting to hear. Kate giggled at the odd word. It was the only swear word she didn't squirm at.

They both went silent as Kate stomach rumbled. In the worst way possible.

"It you throw up in my truck, I won't be cleaning it up," Chloe warned.

"That's not what it is, Chloe. Just get to the Two Whales in the next two minutes and we'll see if I make it."

Kate considered her choices. If she hadn't been able to break through to Chloe, she would have regretted drinking two entire Yoohoos.

The moment Chloe parked the truck, Kate was out. She didn't bother saying anything to Max, who was still working, despite the restaurant being dead. Max looked up at Chloe, eyebrows knitting together.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Max, you never told me how much a total badass Kate was," Chloe said, avoiding the question. She'd rather not imagine what was going on in the Two Whales bathroom. "Joyce here?"

Max nodded. "So is Rachel, but she ran to the back room. She told me not to tell."

Of course Max would tell, though.

"You two are on good terms, right?" Chloe said hesitantly.

"As well as a photographer and model can."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

The moment Chloe and Kate were out, Rachel walked in. Company was the last thing Max needed; she was having a hard enough time trying to get people's orders and remember them.

"Hey, Maxaroni," Rachel said, sliding onto the stool closest to the cash register. "What'cha doing'?"

"Working." Max didn't mean for her tone to be so sharp, but with everything that had happened, it was hard to sound otherwise. "And my head is fucking killing me," she complained. She hadn't used her powers. She didn't even know if they were still with her.

Rachel laughed, though it sounded more awkward than anything. "Have you seen Chloe around? I mean, I know you have, given your guy's relationship and all, but where is she?"

"She and Kate went somewhere. They had plans."

"Ah, probably off to rob some grocery store," Rachel mused.

Max didn't ask. She didn't want to know. Not even a little.

"Anyway," Rachel continued. "I just wanted to talk about what happened in your dorm room the other day . . ."

No. Not there. No way in hell was Max going to discuss drugs in the Two Whales, where any customer or Joyce could listen in. But, despite what she believed, the world she lived in was not hell.

"You do know what I was trying to take, right?"

Max had a pretty good idea.

"I think you got a pair of drugs mixed up. Frank deals a certain kind to Nathan, specifically for . . . reasons, but what Victoria had was just heroin spiked with whatever the hell Nathan always puts in the party supplies," Rachel explained. "Sure, what Frank already has is great, but—"

"I'd rather not talk about you burning years off your life," Max cut her off, before walking off to refill a customer's cup. She knew the Two Whales didn't allow free refills, but she just needed to get away from Rachel.

When she stepped back, Rachel was leaning against the counter, arms crossed as she glared at the air.

"Just like Chloe, and fucking Kate. You're judging me, but you think you guys have your lives in order. You're a fuckin' orphan, Max."

Orphan was hardly the word Rachel was looking for. Max had been seventeen when her parents died; she was practically an adult. It still hurt, regardless. Max had just found out her parents were gone. At least she managed to find out on her own. No-one had to blurt it out.

They hardly talked the rest of the time. Rachel sat, perfectly still. She didn't tilt her head until the restaurant was empty, with an exception of the workers. She turned to Max. Max seemed a bit lost, but managed to place each dollar and coin in their right place without much reorganizing.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said. "I shouldn't have said that."

"No, you shouldn't have."

Rachel wanted to snap again, to tell her to just accept the damn apology. Why was Max so much worse than everyone else? Couldn't she have at least just given her the cold shoulder—Chloe Price-style?

With how deep their relationship was, Rachel was surprised they didn't speak in sync.

Rachel changed the subject. "So, how have you and Chloe been?"

"Pretty good."

"'Pretty good'? Come on, Maxi. I want details."

"I . . . I don't know," Max said honestly. She had read far enough in her old diaries to know where she and Chloe had been. They just hadn't had as many special moments as far as she's been aware.

"Second thoughts?" Rachel asked.

"No! Never!" Max snapped. "Chloe means the world to me, and I wouldn't give up where I am now for anything." Now, all Max had to do was say that to Chloe. Simple.

Rachel pulled off a pretty good smirk. "You just don't want to tell me how physical you two have gotten."

They hadn't done anything more than a kiss on the cheek.

"Or are you still virgin Max?"

Just as Max opened her mouth, to say some totally-not lame comeback, Rachel jumped and turned her head toward the windows.

Chloe's truck pulled up.

"Uh, I need to head out. I'll see you later, Max," Rachel said, and bolted the wrong direction, toward the cluttered back room. Sure, there was an exit back there, but Max was pretty damn sure it was locked.

* * *

Chloe had insisted on Kate sleeping over at her house, while she and Max went back to Blackwell. It had become awkwardly quiet, as Kate took it the wrong way. She didn't say it out loud, but it was pretty clear in the way her cheeks heated up.

When they arrived at Blackwell, they didn't have to do much more than walk quietly to the dormitories. No-one was out, thankfully.

Once in Max's dorm, they both laid down. It took a lot for Max not to put her arm around Chloe's body, to pull her closer for comfort. As right as Max felt it would be, she didn't want to push it too soon.

Chloe turned over, to face Max. Her breath hit Max's face. It was sweeter smelling than usual, and it only tempted Max further. They remained silent for a long while. Way too long, before Chloe finally talked.

"Kate and I raided the store's candy isle. I may or may not have to work at the grocery store for a little while for not paying for the candy," Chloe explained the surprisingly fun mini-adventure. At least, she took it as an adventure.

That explained why her breath smelled like candy.

"I'm not really tired, to be honest. All that sugar, and the Monster got me hyped up."

Yeah, Max finally recognized the Monster on Chloe's breath. It was fitting.

There was too much tension in the room, between the two friends. Max refused to help it. All she wanted was the buzz of emotion she knew she would get from touching Chloe's lips.

Chloe's lips . . .

Max was staring at them. They looked so perfect, and she almost scooted closer, to give Chloe a hint. She was so close. The feeling of her sweet breath. The crumbling emotions in her eyes. The steadiness of both their hearts.

It didn't last long.

Chloe cupped Max cheek, and Max showed just how much she wanted what Chloe was offering by leaning closer.

The steadiness in their chests didn't last. Their eyes closed. And they stopped each other's breaths when their lips met.

There was nothing but the raw emotion Max made sure to make clear when she wrapped herself around Chloe, pulling as close as possible.

It wasn't slow, and didn't last nearly as long as Max had imagined her first kiss with Chloe would be. The length was the only let-down, but that was made up for when Chloe kissed her again.

And again.

And one final time.

When they parted for the final time, both panted unevenly, but could easily catch their breath. It felt so easy to hold each other. It was no shock when both felt themselves in one another's arms.

Even though she was feeling charged and ready to do anything but sleep, spilling emotions and letting her guard down so much made Chloe feel drained. Just that fact that Max had kissed her was enough to make Chloe feel that way. She sighed, motioning for Max to flip to her other side, so she could spoon her.

They fell asleep.

* * *

 **Note** : Did it come too soon? I can never tell.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

 ** _2000_** ** _—_**

Chloe couldn't stand Max.

Max was Kate's newest friends, and to say they were close was an understatement. Their constant game was Max taking a pretend picture with a fake camera, and Kate would draw what she thought the picture was. The kindergartners got swooned over, while Chloe felt left out. Neither even offered her the chance to draw a picture.

It worsened when Max first entered Chloe's house. The fact William had a camera made Max's eyes spark.

 _Great_ , Chloe thought. _She's stealing all my family now._

Chloe would make sure Max knew Joyce was Kate and her's mommy. No way was she going to lose her mommy.

Max was so engrossed in watching William use the camera, she paid no attention to the person who invited her over. Kate didn't complain; she knew Max loved cameras. She went off to Chloe.

When she first caught sight of Chloe's frown, she tiptoed closer, concerned.

"Chloe, what's the matter?" Kate asked, climbing up onto the sofa, struggling as if it was difficult. When she sat up and glanced the direction her sister faced, she realized the television wasn't even on. She asked what was the matter again.

"I don't like Max," Chloe said, not bothering to keep her voice at a whisper.

"Why not? She's my friend," Kate said.

"She's taking my place, like your little sister did," Chloe said, crossing her arms with an angry huff.

Kate shook her head. "You're my sister, Chloe. Max is my friend. You're jealous of Kelly 'cause she's actually my sister."

Chloe frowned more at the mention of of Kate's sister. It wasn't fair that she got replaced.

"But you're my favorite sister. You was my sister before Kelly, so I love you more," Kate promised.

That didn't aid Chloe's jealousy.

Kate quickly added, "I'm sure if you give Max a chance, you two'll become the most best friends in the world."

* * *

 ** _2013_** ** _—_**

Max had no idea how Rachel still managed to get into a Vortex party despite not going to Blackwell anymore. When Rachel announced she was headed to a party, Chloe insisted Max go as well, as if she could somehow keep Rachel safe without using her powers.

Rachel got her into the VIP area. She waved a glass of alcohol in front of Max's face. Max neither knew nor cared what it was. She saw someone else get a drink from the same bottle, so it was likely safe.

And she had yet to see Jefferson.

With luck, she wouldn't have to see the fucker at all.

"Maxi, come on. Just have a drink!" Rachel pressured, "You can't be so uptight at these parties!"

Max shook her head. "We really shouldn't be drinking so close to the pool."

Rachel's drunken smile shifted to an annoyed frown. "Boo! _You're such a fucking child_ , Max. If you want to ruin the party, you can get the hell out of here!"

Slowly, Max's nightmares were unfolding and turning into reality, At least Chloe didn't say it.

"I'm trying to keep you safe," Max said.

"Yeah, because that's how it is nowadays. A child protecting a woman."

Max wasn't liking this Rachel. She had yet to find a side she liked, but still hoped Rachel had some redeeming points. Max wanted nothing more than to be friends with the person who helped Chloe out in the past reality.

If only it was the same Rachel.

When one of the many football players came up to Rachel, asking for a dance, Rachel examined him, before shaking her head. "Sorry, but I have standards."

He chuckled. "If I remember correctly, a couple years ago, they were relatively low."

Max felt herself sink down a bit. He must have been talking about Chloe. She almost smiled and laughed when Rachel smacked the football player.

Max took the job of babysitting Rachel, and it was almost too easy. Rachel turned down every person who came up to her and stopped offering Max drinks half an hour in. Max understood, somewhat, why partying was enjoyable. The blaring music was halfway decent, the lights weren't nearly as flashy as they were at the "End of the World" party, so she didn't have as high a fear of a possible seizure, and the drunk people attempting to dance was fairly entertaining, until one of them threw up on the other.

It wasn't until Nathan showed up that Max became hyper aware of her surroundings. The lights were red. The music slowly shifted to something dangerously close to what she heard in the Dark Room. The people Max thought were drunk were likely high as well. Too many perfect victims. So many possibilities for Jefferson. And all it took was one dose.

Nathan hardly paid attention to Victoria, only saying a quick hello, before walking toward Rachel.

His eyes were still clear.

Max knew he didn't want to hurt Rachel. Well, he didn't in the past reality, but what's to say it's the same? Max shook her head. She remembered the voice mail. He was genuine. He just needed help.

"'Bout time you got here, Nathan," Rachel said. At that point, she was well on her way to the tipsy village. Maybe she was already there.

Nathan laughed. "I was just getting the goods."

"Mmm, sounds good."

Max's stomach turned. When Rachel moved out of her view, she forced herself to follow. As much as she didn't want to see Rachel get shot up with heroin, Max wasn't about to break her promise to Chloe. Nathan didn't mind her when he caught her following.

"A-Are those clean n-needles?" Max asked. She didn't want to look at the unpackaged needles.

"Of course they fucking are!" Nathan snapped. "They don't sell fucking used needles, Fuckfield."

That had to have been the worst nickname he came up for her.

Max waited until Nathan uncapped them and was about to stick them into the vial. She couldn't stand it anymore. She had to stop Rachel.

"R-Rachel, Chloe called me a few minutes ago," Max said, catching the tipsy girl's attention. "Kate are in trouble." It wasn't a complete lie. It was just closer to a lie than the truth.

Even Nathan stopped what he was doing. His eyes went wide for a second, before he capped the needle again. "Uh, Rach, I have to go. I forgot something I had to do." Without saying another word, he was up and gone.

Rachel didn't fall for it, though.

"You're such a bitch, Max," she said, stumbling her way up. "You've ruined the night for me."

"Because I didn't want you to ruin the rest of your life?" Max asked.

"I haven't regretted a drug in a long time." As Rachel walked away, and out the pool area, Max followed. "You don't have to be a fucking puppy, Max," Rachel said.

Max ignored her.

The week ended without _noteworthy_ happenings. No snow. No eclipse. No double moons. Not even a drop of rain.

* * *

Kate went to church that Sunday with William. Rachel was off at the junkyard with Frank.

Max had the entire morning with Chloe. They were laying in Chloe's bed. The smoke had just managed to clear out the windows. Both pondered on what to talk about. Of course, Chloe had to start with:

"What are we?"

Max tensed, but wasn't trying to dodge the question. She was curious herself. "Do we have to have a label?" she asked.

Chloe twisted her body to face Max. "It won't be a label. We aren't talking about our sexualities. I'm talking about what we are, as a couple."

"You just answered your own question . . ."

Chloe shifted once more, this time putting one arm around Max. She hovered over Max, making sure they were both looking at each other.

"Can I call you my girlfriend?"

Max blinked once. That was hardly what she wanted to be called. _Girlfriend_ sounded too temporary. She shook her head, and before she could say anything, Chloe pulled away.

"Oh, sorry for asking."

"Chloe, it's not like that," Max said, sitting up. "I don't want to be your girlfriend—"

"Yeah, I got that."

"Let me finish, dammit," Max said. She moved to hover over Chloe the way Chloe had to her. She went the extra step of cupping Chloe's cheek to get her to look. "I want to be your partner. You're my partner in crime, Chloe. 'Girlfriend' is fine if that's what you want, but it doesn't cover what I want to be for you."

Chloe pressed her lips against Max's. This kiss was nothing like a few nights ago. It was much messier, with a lot more movement and teeth. As hard as it was for Max to keep up, she followed Chloe's sloppy mouth.

They only sacrificed to their lungs when needed, before pulling back together. Max followed Chloe's lead when she felt fingers tangle in her hair, forcing her closer.

They were clueless on how long they kissed, or made out, or whatever they had just done, but they didn't stop until they heard the door open. They parted for a second, looking at each other with half lidded eyes and panting. It was only when the door shut again that Max threw herself off Chloe.

When they looked, no-one was there.

"You have fucking ghosts, Chloe," Max said, stretching the dizzy away.

Chloe grabbed her phone, looking at the time. It must have been a ghost. "It's too early for anyone to be back home." she announced. "I'm sure the ghost enjoyed the show."

Max giggled. Then she stopped. She actually giggled. Of all things, she had to giggle. She thought all those romance novels where the girl gets all giggly was just the writer desperate to have their relationship cute and perfect.

She jumped again when a knock alerted them. Chloe sat up straight, before relaxing back down.

"Are you two decent?"

Kate. Only Kate would have been considerate enough to not watch.

"Yeah," Max said. "You can come in."

Slowly, still cautious just in case, Kate opened the door. She let out a visible sigh and stepped in.

"S-Sorry I walked in on you two." she apologized.

Chloe changed the subject, doing her best not to laugh at Kate's flushed cheeks. "Why are you home so soon, Little Angel?"

 _Little Angel_ had quickly become Chloe's favorite thing to call Kate. As well as it fit, how much Chloe used it got on both Max and Kate's nerves. It was still nice, though, for Kate. After amount an entire week of having lost her tiny bond with Chloe, she was very willing to stand it.

"William wasn't feeling so well," Kate said. "I decided missing one Sunday wasn't so bad."

Kate couldn't say she enjoyed going to church as much as she should. She felt William was just pushing herself to go with her on one of the few mornings he had off, just to spend time with her. She didn't want that. She wanted to spend time with him, but not when it felt forced. That's why she never grew attached to William; it was forced from the beginning.

William shifted to his genuine side too late. After Kate's family was gone. It lasted no more than a year of Kate denying him access into her inner self. Kate never even accidentally called him _dad_.

Chloe laughed breathlessly. "Well, you opened the door at the right fucking moment."

Kate decided to let the swearing go. She did owe her, after all, for interrupting the moment. "Sorry, about that. I should have known to knock."

"It's fine."

"So, what'cha want to do?" Max asked.

"I wanted to ask if Rachel said yes to the photo session. Mr. Jefferson's really wanting me to get practice with someone as professional as her," Kate said, voice hushed.

Chloe wanted to slap that filthy name out of Kate's mind. She never wanted to hear Kate speak it again.

"Oh, I forgot to ask," Max said, mind matching Chloe's. "I'm sure she will, though. Since when does she pass up a photoshoot?"

"All the time," Kate mumbled. "But it's okay, Max. I didn't really think she would agree anyway, but it was worth a shot, I guess." She changed her tone, back to her usual calm. "Mr. Jefferson wanted me to tell you—"

"Ugh, stop being his messenger girl," Chloe said. "If it's so important, the fucker'll tell Max, but since he hasn't managed to catch her between classes, it just shows how unimportant his words are."

That silenced Kate as she considered Chloe's words. A part of her wanted to disagree, and question what her problem with Jefferson was, but the more gentle side, the side she had from the very start, told her to just listen and agree. Though she often took that part into much more consideration, she wasn't going to allow Chloe to talk to her like that.

"Mr. Jefferson never did anything to either you or Max. You talk about him like he's a . . . a dog," Kate said, almost flinching at her own words.

"No, I would hate for a dog to be compared to the bastard," Chloe said. _He did nothing more than kill girls. He did nothing more than drive you to suicide. He did nothing more than fuck with people's heads._

"You taught me to not let people talk me down, and yet you're doing that. I will stand up for what I believe."

"Well, what you believe is wrong. That bastard will burn in hell. You'll see!"

Kate stepped back, face dropping. Her bottom lip trembled. "I'll . . . I'll see him in hell?" she asked. That was the first time Chloe had told her to go to hell, and the most well-designed Kate had heard; she'd heard it too many times. She took another step back.

Once Chloe realized how she had worded it, she shook her head. "No, Kate. That's not what I meant. I meant you'll see he's not good," Chloe explained.

Kate still stood there. She believed Chloe, but the meaning she heard was still stuck in her mind. She couldn't help but wonder if Chloe had somehow unintentionally said what she really wanted to say. So many times in the past, Chloe would get mad. Could she have just let out the words she always wanted to say?

"Kate, I swear, that is not what I was saying," Chloe promised.

"I . . . I need to get back to Blackwell."

"I'll drive you," Chloe said.

"No. I can take the bus, or maybe William can take me. Don't mind me. Just enjoy your Sunday with Max," Kate said, turning around. She hoped she upped her voice enough, so it didn't sound like she was upset. She didn't want to be, but sometimes it was forced upon her. She preferred to handle it alone.

She walked out the room.

Chloe waited until she heard the creaking stairs silenced, before she leaned back. "Shit, Max. The moment I think Kate and I can finally get along—I just had to fuck it up," Chloe said, pressing down on her skull.

"I don't know why you told her Jefferson was bad," Max said. "Kate isn't one of those people who believe that. Jefferson is kind to her, so she's going to defend him until she is proven he does the things he's done."

"' _Kind_ '? He's _kind_ to her? You can't be serious."

"He treats her kindly, for now. To get closer."

"I swear, if he so much as touches her, he will be getting a fucking bullet to the head," Chloe said, hands shaking slightly. Too much built up emotions was never good. Especially for Chloe.

"He won't," Max said. "I won't let him. He won't be hurting anybody else. We just got to get proof."

"Looking for proof is what got us almost killed before," Chloe reminded. "I say we just go straight to the police."

"And tell them what? We have no idea if, in this place, Mark Jefferson is even doing the same thing as before."

"What else would he be doing in Acadia Bay? He's waiting, Max. He's a predator. It's what he does. He's waiting for Kate to reach her weakest moment. He's waiting for you to figure it all out, so he'll have a 'reason' to kill you."

* * *

 ** _2000_** ** _—_**

It quickly became a jealous-filled friendship. Chloe did soon become friends with Max, but when the pair would hang out, Kate felt excluded. After getting her big sister to like her friend, she was selfish. She heard her mommy tell her jealousy is a sin, about how Chloe had been the bigger sinner, but now she felt like she was.

Kate often sat at the kitchen table, while Max and Chloe were upstairs. The only good thing that came out of it was that Chloe wasn't there to hog all the blue crayons.

Kate seemed to use blue the most. It was Chloe's favorite color, and she liked drawing messy portraits. Chloe was her muse.

Joyce sat down at the table, hardly getting Kate to look up from the colorful piece of paper.

"What are you doing down here, dear?" Joyce asked.

Kate stopped. "Do you not want me here?" she asked.

"Kate, I adore having you here, but why aren't you upstairs, playing with Max and Chloe?"

Max and Chloe . . . It sounded so much clearer than Kate and Chloe. No wonder they didn't want Kate around them. Kate, Max and Chloe didn't flow.

"They're best friends. They have to stay together now," Kate explained.

"Sweetie, Chloe can have more than one friend."

"Chloe's my sister! But also my friend. Friends are supposed to share friends."

Joyce tried to figure out what the five year old was saying, but failed. "All three of you can be friends, all together, at the same time."

Kate shook her head. "Naah. It's like with my sister. I can only be with Kelly when I'm away from Chloe. So, when Max is away, I can be with Chloe."

"Who told you that?"

"It's a rule, Miss Joyce. Chloe told me."

Of course. Joyce sighed. She had a lot to explain.

* * *

 **Note** : We passed five thousand views! Thank you so much. It really warms my heart. I cannot thank you enough. And because I care so much about you, I apologize in advance for the next chapter.


End file.
